


A Quarter Of Always

by CheerDown83



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerDown83/pseuds/CheerDown83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett celebrate twenty-five years. A drabble, with thanks for an exceptional show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quarter Of Always

Just a short drabble that's been on my mind for quite a while now, posted prior to the series finale. It's my very first published foray into Castle fan fiction and I'm in awe of the many supremely talented writers in this fandom - reading your stories is such a treat and, should anyone stop by this one, thank you to all of you for sharing your talent!

To Stana Katic, Nathan Fillion, Susan Sullivan, Seamus Dever, Jon Huertas, Tamala Jones, Penny Johnson Jerald, Ruben Santiago-Hudson and all the cast, Andrew Marlowe and Terri Edda Miller, the writers and the crew of Castle - it's been a privilege. Thank you… always.

 

—

**A Quarter Of Always**

"So, twenty-five years, Mrs. Castle," he starts, a grin edging across his face.

"Is there some kind of an award for that, Mr. Beckett?" There's a playful sparkle in her eyes as she slides her arms around his shoulders.

"What, for being married to such a catch?"

"For putting up with you for a quarter century," she retaliates teasingly.

"Ouch." He flashes a look of mock indignation, making her laugh.

He joins in, adding, "And three kids."

"And three wonderful, wonderful kids," she agrees.

"Guess that time traveler was right after all, huh?"

"He landed a lucky guess," she counters.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Senator."

"Fine, two lucky guesses."

"Why can't you just admit that the -"

"Don't even think about saying 'time traveler' again, Castle." She gives him the look.

There's barely a beat before he confidently announces, "That the epoch-defying journeyman was right?"

Kate holds back a grin. " _Why_? Because there's no such thing as time travel in the real world."

He sighs dramatically. "Still ruining my story with your logic."

"Well, someone has to keep a level head around here," she reasons.

"All the women in my life gang up on me about that," he grumbles, half-serious.

To compensate, she leans in for a kiss; something he gladly reciprocates.

"Well, Senator, how does it feel to be married to a ruggedly handsome, and, dare I say it, irresistible man?"

"Irresistible? Does your ego actually increase exponentially with each year that passes?"

"Bam, said the lady!" He grins.

"What makes you think you're so irresistible?" she challenges with a grin of her own.

"Well, deny it all you want, but I know you had feelings for me right from the start."

"Uh-huh." She gives him the look again.

"And even if - and that's a _monumental_ -sized if - you didn't, you couldn't resist my charm for long," he offers.

Playfully rolling her eyes, Kate remains silent, her gaze drifting toward the mantlepiece that's covered in framed photographs. Her parents. Martha. Alexis and her family. Jo, James and Anna. Lanie and Espo. The Ryan's. Captain Montgomery. Captain Gates. Everyone important in their lives, past and present, gone and remaining, their effects still tangible. Rick follows her gaze, taking a few moments of silence himself. Both of them find themselves remembering the latest in a long line of dedications in Castle's books: Yesterday, today, tomorrow and always.

"We _have_ had a pretty good run," he says quietly.

Nodding, she rests her head on his shoulder. "We have plenty of running left still," she proposes.

"We did vow to be partners in crime and in life," he agrees.

"Always," she confirms, shifting to meet his gaze.

"Always," he echoes, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
